1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rack and pinion steering gear assembly and, in particular, is directed to a tool for installing a rack bushing into a housing of an electric power assisted rack and pinion steering gear assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electric power assisted rack and pinion steering gear assembly for a vehicle includes a rack which extends axially through a housing. The ends of the rack project from the ends of the housing and are connected with steering linkage which connects to steerable vehicle wheels. The rack is supported at one end of the housing for axial movement within the housing upon actuation of an electric motor. This support is provided by a rack bushing that is received and supported in an outboard end portion of the housing.